A vibrator is mounted on a portable phone. A variety of a notification is conveyed to a user of the portable phone by vibrations generated by the vibrator. The vibrator can generate characteristic vibrations different for each type of a notification. For example, a vibration pattern of the vibrator for notifying reception of electronic mails can be made different from a vibration pattern of the vibrator for notifying reception of telephone calls.
There is disclosed in Patent Literature 1 a portable terminal device capable of notifying a called party that a call is received from a particular person. This portable terminal device generates vibration by switching over vibration patterns as a result of comparison between telephone number of calling party and telephone numbers registered beforehand. By this method, the portable terminal device can notify the called party that the call is received from a particular party.
In general, a plurality of applications such as a short message service application, an electronic mail application, and a telephone application are installed on a portable terminal device. In this type of portable terminal device, the individual settings for each of applications for registering telephone numbers of originators and vibration patterns corresponding to these telephone numbers are necessary, wherefore setting works get complicated. A similar problem exists not only in vibration for an incoming call notification, but also in a variety of vibration set individually.